In The Letter
by fuchsia-writes
Summary: Someone is writing Dru anonymous love letters. She then meets Graves and they become really close, they want to be more than friends, though will his knowledge about the letters keep them apart? All human
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and rights go to Lilli St. Crow. I just generated this plot, okay. I hope you enjoy, and also they're all human. Not quite sure if I'm going to add Christopher to this story or not.. And also I forgot what the history teacher's name is, however I know it's something like Blech or Blechly or some crap like that (: **

* * *

_Dru POV_

Dru Anderson walked up the front steps of Wilmer High School around mid-day on a Wednesday afternoon. Late as usual, she did not bother signing in, it wasn't like she was actually going to attend class and she was pretty sure she had American history now. She could not stand Mrs. Blech, sometimes she wished she could hex her or something. Dru walked up to her locker, and opened it. She wanted to keep her sketchbook safe from the snow that had somehow gotten into her bag and was now melting. There was not much in her locker; an apple, a few textbooks that had never been opened and a note. Dru did a double take upon seeing the note. _Who would be writing to me_? She thought to herself. She picked up the small note, it had been ripped out of a math notebook, and started to read its contents.

_Dear Dru,_

_I would like to start off by saying that you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid my eyes on. It's a privilege to get to see you on the three or so days that you come to school in a term._

_I think I fell in love with you since the moment I accidentally bumped into you on your first day here at Wilmer. That's so typical of clumsy old me, to fall into the prettiest girl in school. Anyway I hope to see you in class someday soon._

_Until then,_

_Regards,_

_The gawky loser freak boy that likes you._

Dru crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin. She sneered at it in distaste. Dru started to walk away, then turned around and walked back to the bin to retrieve the note. It was really quite sweet actually. She must have lost her mind. Dru never thought anything was sweet, and if she did, she then resented it. Whilst scrambling around in the bin the bell rang to inform the students that lunch had begun.

"What a freak," "Eww, she's in the bin," _Great, now the stuck-up-holierthanyou bitches are laughing at me. _Dru really didn't mind school, in fact she liked to learn, it was the people that really screwed it up. She stood up, wiped at the bin juice that had coated her hands with her sweater sleeves and walked out of the school. holyer

_Graves POV_

Graves rounded the corner in a hurry, he'd skipped his last class in order to have a smoke, which had turned into half a packet and then he'd lost track of time. He was looking at the ground, when he felt something that was a mix of hard and soft hit him. "Hey, watch where you're going loser," The girl shouted at him. It was the Dru girl, the one with the dark hair and beautiful skin who was never in class. "Maybe it's you who needs to watch where they're going," Graves suggested. She sighed and asked him to move out of her way. "Or, we could go out and have some fun," Dru considered his proposal for a minute and decided it would be more interesting than sitting around by herself all day. Dru nodded and started to walk in line with him. Graves noticed that she had to walk fast to keep up with him because his legs were so long. So, he slowed down and asked her how she was enjoying her new home. "It's alright I guess," She thought to herself for a few minutes, "It's kind of boring, did you ever have anything to do when you were a kid?"

"Actually, yeah, there was this really great playground where everyone used to go. They tore it down though because, you know, parents complained that it wasn't safe," He shook his head, "It's not that, kids are just pussy's these days." They both laughed in agreement at this. Graves took them to a little book store that was also combined with a cafe. Dru sat down at a table while he ordered coffee and she gazed at book titles.

"They've got some good stuff in here," She pointed out.

"Yeah, I love this stuff, it's all old, none of that new young adult fiction crap that all the kids read to make themselves feel smart." Dru laughed, and twisted her hair around her index finger. She snuck a peek at Graves while his head was turned to see if their order was ready. He was cute in that way those boys who hadn't quite grown into their faces were cute. She knew in a few years he'd be really attractive, especially with the tan he had because of his part Asian heritage. When Graves turned back Dru was biting her lip in a way that made his inside turn and had him thinking things he really should not have been thinking in public. After their tea, they sat for a while and talked about their favourite novels. They realised they were both a fan of Charles Dickens' novels and indie rock music.

_Dru POV_

"Your bill comes to two ten dollars and seventy cents." The cute waitress that Graves addressed as Dixie, told them. Dru went to reach for her wallet when Graves, being the gentleman he was, stopped her and paid the bill himself. "First one's free," he said before writing his mobile number on her forearm and winking. He stood up and walked out without actually saying goodbye. Dru sat for a moment and looked at his seat; he had left his grey beanie behind. _Well, I guess I'll be seeing him again,_ she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

* * *

**That's it, I hope you like, please review and I'm not sure if this is long enough. If the pov's changed sorry, it's late and I can't even be bothered. next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, sorry for changing pov three times /: Please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews and follows/faves I really appreciate it. I'm enjoying writing this story, so I'll stick with it, if there's anything you want to have happen in it say so and I'll have a bit of a play around. The reason i'm uploading so quickly after my first chapter is because the other day an old friend of mine passed away and I needed to take my mind off of it. So writing does the trick apparently (:**

* * *

Dru POV

It had been two weeks since Dru had skipped school to have coffee with Graves at the little bookstore. They had not spoken since and she still had the faintest outline of his number on her arm. Dru was bored and feeling a little more than lonely with her dad out of the state on a business trip. She dialed Grave's number into her mobile and spent five minutes deciding whether or not she really wanted to call him. He picked up on the third ring with sleep n his voice.

"Hello, it's Graves', I'm not available, go away and leave me to sleep," Dru sighed in annoyance.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to spend this Saturday by myself then," Dru told him.

"Dru?" Graves' asked with recognition and confusion clear in his voice. _How thick can he be?_ Dru asked herself. "Yes, it's Dru, obviously," She said, deadpan.

"Oh, sorry," He paused for a few breathes, "I was asleep, thanks for waking me, sure I'll hang out with you,"

"Good meet me at the school at one o'clock," He grunted in reply and Dru hung up.

_Right, it's time for a shower and breakfast_. Dru thought, and went off to cook some bacon and eggs. After her breakfast, she took a long hot shower, using up the water until it was only trickling out of the tap. She stared at herself in the mirror, she dared to take a look at her naked body. Dru would never admit it, though she was actually really self-conscious about how she looked, especially her body. When she looked at herself she just felt sad, her grandma and dad always talked about how beautiful her mother was. Dru couldn't help but think that she would never be anything close to that beauty. She sighed and put on a pair of cargo pants and a black tank top. There was no need to wear a jacket as it was a nice sunny day for once. Dru was surprised to find that she didn't have any blemishes so she only applied one coat of mascara and left the house.

_Graves POV_

As soon as Dru hung up on Graves, he rolled off his mattress and ran to have a shower. Graves made sure there was no one in the staff bathroom before locking the door. He let the warm shower water wash over his body. He had been having such a nice dream about Dru before she woke him up. To be honest if anyone else had of called he would of hung up on them straight away, though as soon as he heard Dru's voice his insides warmed a bit. He hoped he wasn't developing feelings for the girl. Sure, she was beautiful, and smart, feisty and witty. However, she was also damaged and didn't always abide by the law. Then again neither did Graves, after all he was living in abandoned storage rooms at a mall.

Graves made his way to Wilmer high and spotted Dru leaning against a wall. He waved and she glared back. "Well, someone's in a great mood," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well my dad's out of town again," Dru had an angry look on her face that soon turned to sadness.

"Is he away a lot?" Graves asked her, weary.

"Yeah, every few months," She sighed,

They spent the day walking around town, dropping into the bookstore for lunch where Graves bought Dru his favourite book, Huckleberry Finn. She raised an eyebrow at this, though didn't question it. She knew that you could never tell a book by its cover, it was the same with readers they might enjoy books that you wouldn't think just because of their personality. They went to a small art gallery and walked around analyzing the artwork until Dru became cynical and Graves decided to leave. By this time, it was becoming dark, so they headed back to Dru's house. She knew her dad wouldn't be home so she didn't worry about Graves coming in. They sat down on her ratty old couch and ordered pizza.

"So, how come you haven't unpacked too many boxes yet," Graves asked looking around, he was confused about how much this house didn't feel like a home, more like a motel room.

"There's no point," She shook her head contemplating whether to tell him or not, "You see, my dad and I move around a lot, we never stay in one place long enough to know our neighbours names," She looked a little pissed off, "So I only unpack the things I use most and my valuables."

Graves had not been expecting this response, he was shocked and a little disappointed that Dru might not be staying long. "So, you don't think you'll stick around long?" He asked hoping she would stay.

"Probably not," Graves realised that was all Dru was willing to say on the subject. "You don't really trust people easily do you?" She shook her head.

"I don't trust anyone, except myself and sometimes my dad." _I sure know how to pick them, dont I? _Graves wondered to himself. He considered leaving and never talking to Dru again, he wasn't one for 'saving people from themselves'. He wanted no fuss friendships, they were not easy to come by he started to realise. Everyone had something about him or her that wasn't so desirable. He decided he should stay, it wasn't fair of him to put her in a bad mood and then leave.

"Whatever let's get pissed." Graves laughed and Dru pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag. She pulled the cap off and took a swig, wincing as it burnt her throat a little. Then she handed the bottle to Graves so he could have some.

_Dru's POV _

A little while later they are both lying on the floor and laughing about something they cannot remember. Dru turned her face to see Graves looking at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" She demanded, she knew it was unfair of her to be so rude, she just had a problem with people paying attention to her. She would much rather move along life always half in the shadows, so she could stop herself from getting hurt. She wondered why she was bothering with Graves, then she decided that she had been alone for way too long.

They both starting leaning in closer to each other, as if gravity were pulling them together. Without realising it their noses were touching and Graves tilted his head down slightly and attached his lips to Dru's.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. And all rights of characters go to Lili St. Crow, the story line is all mine baby. Also I realise that some of the spelling is Australian/British so if you're american I apologize for that. Also because it's late and I obviously have my mind on other things I'm not sure how my spelling and grammar is on this chapter, pleas correct any mistakes I make (; **


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and rights go to Lilli St. Crow. I just generated this plot, okay. Warning! adult content in this chapter. Thanks for reviews and follows/faves I really appreciate it. And guest, I know what you're thinking and I decided they aren't taking that route in this chapter. Also they are all human, I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

_(Dru's POV)_

Dru broke the kiss ad pulled out of Graves' arms. She was shocked at what had happened and embarrassed. Afraid that things would change between them, and not ready to let go yet, she abruptly stood up and sat on the couch. Graves came and sat on the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry, that was a mistake," Dru nodded in agreement, "I say we shouldn't drink any more tonight." Dru found the situation so awkward and random that she started laughing, soon Graves was joining along, cackling uncontrollably. She wiped a tear from her eye, "Think we can forget about this and move on?"

Graves Smiled, "Yeah, well I'd better get home before my parents freak out," Dru stood up and walked him to the door. "See ya," They hugged goodbye and Dru stood on her porch until he'd walked down the road and turned a corner out of her sight.

**~0~**

It had been two weeks since Dru and Graves had hooked up and they had both pretended to have forgotten the whole incident. In reality the memory was fresh in both of their minds, though they wouldn't admit it to the other. Graves had convinced Dru to go to school a couple of days. She'd sat at the back of the class, not really paying attention, and tried not to draw attention to herself. The last thing she wanted was for her teachers to remember that she attended their school and call her dad.

She sat at home alone on a Friday night, listening to Vampire Weekend, humming along to the music. she was looking through her old sketch pads and came across a few drawings from a couple of years ago. They were of her ex, Christopher. She had drawn him to perfection, his lean muscular shoulders, his silky skin, his soft features. She smiled at his beauty before remembering how much pain he'd caused her. She still cringed at all the emotional harm she'd aloud him to do to her. Dru hated letting anyone in. She hated it more when she did let someone in and then had them trample her emotions and trust.

Her mind drifted back to the kiss she had shared with Graves. She remembered his soft lips on hers, his tongue asking for entrance, her allowing it. Deep in her abdomen she started to feel that familiar and delicious tightening of her muscles. She realised that her breathing had become heavy and she was panting slightly. Dru was glad her dad was out of town, when she started massaging her breasts. In her mind she imagined that everywhere her hands were they was actually Graves'. She started to caress her way down to her panties. She slipped her hand into her black briefs and started to rub herself. She moaned into her pillow, before one of her fingers entered herself. she gasped and started to move it in and out, starting off slow then quickening her pace. Soon she was wet enough to enter another finger. She was moaning and sighing, content.

Suddenly the shrill and unforgiving ring of her phone broke through her fantasy. She removed her hand and grabbed the phone with the hand. "What?" She growled into the phone.

**~0~**

_(Grave's POV)_

Graves was taken aback by Dru's greeting. "Nothing," He paused, "I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie, there are some old 007 films playing at the theater and I thought maybe we could go, I guess you aren't in the mood," He huffed out, dejected.

"What, no I want to come," Now Graves was really confused, "I'd never pass up an opportunity to see a Bond film," She said it as if he should already know that. "Alright I'll meet you there in half an hour." He hung up and looked down at himself. He hadn't been able to get into the mall last night because they'd been renovating in all of his entrances. Graves wasn't even sure if he'd be able to live there anymore. He hadn't seen Dru in three days and was missing her smile and her sarcasm.

Graves had been waiting at the cinema for ten minutes and Dru had not showed up. He was beginning to think that maybe she wouldn't, that was until she walked around the corner and he choked on his breath. She was wearing tight skinny jeans that hugged her thighs and hips perfectly, a white tank top, well worn combat boots and an army surplus jacket. Her hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and she had no makeup on. Even so, Graves was still taken aback by her beauty. He'd always known she was attractive, he had just never realised how attractive she was. He also got the feeling that no one really told her that much.

"Look who dressed up," He said with a smile, "Oh this old thing," She pointed to herself in earnest. He shook his head and pulled her into a quick hug. He quickly let go when he noticed that something had changed between them. When he hugged her his breath became shallow and his heart sped up. Graves knew that was not good. He shook the feeling anyway and proceeded to buy their tickets. Dru bought popcorn and a drink for them to share. "Watch it, you'll get cooties," She laughed, "Well I wouldn't want to get cooties from anyone except you," He smirked at her joke and they entered the almost empty theater and made their way to the back row of seats.

Half way through the film and both of them kept sneaking glances at the other, Graves thought she looked more beautiful every time he saw her, and Dru was starting to see that Graves was attractive even if her hadn't quite grown into his face yet. At one point they both went for a handful of popcorn at the same time and when their fingers bumped each others they both felt a shiver go through them.

After the movie they walked around for a bit, it was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze.

"Look, I don't mean to be invasive or anything, I was just wondering if I could ask you for a favour " Graves looked at Dru, she suspected it was something really important as she knew Graves wasn't the kind of guy to always ask and never give back, "What can I do?" He sighed and ran his hand through his dark messy hair, "Well, my folks are kind of angry at me.. we got into a fight and I was wondering, was wondering if maybe I could stay the night at yours?"

Dru couldn't see why it was such a big deal to Graves, "Of cause you can Doofus, why'd you make such a big deal about it?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat, "I don't know, I was worried you'd say no, or get offended," Dru assured him she wouldn't, "Well my dad's out of town so you can sleep in his bed if you want?" He nodded and thanked her and they started off back to Dru's.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I hope you're not all too disappointed that they didn't sleep together. There will be that happening between characters later on in the story. And I mentioned Christopher, wink wink. Tell me what you guys want his role to be in this story. **

**Byyee mwah**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters and rights go to Lilli St. Crow. I just generated this plot, okay. Thanks for reviews and follows/faves I really appreciate it. Also they are all human, I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

_(Dru's POV)_

Dru stood at her stove making spaghetti. She hummed along to the radio, not realising that Graves was leaning against the door frame watching her. Dru jumped when she felt someone's hand brush her arm, on its way to turn down the heat.

"Sorry," Graves mumbled behind her, "I didn't mean to scare you." She laughed and turned around.

"I'm a lousy cook," She smiled, "Mum always said so." He nodded and walked over to the stereo, changing the channel to classical. Dru looked at him quizzically. "I thought you would be more of a heavy metal kind of guy," Graves shrugged, "I'm not really any kind of guy." There was a tone of formality in his voice that told Dru he did not like to be labelled. Graves held his hand out to Dru, she shook her head. "No, no way am I dancing with you," she said laughing. Graves wouldn't take no for an answer though, and instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

Her breath left her when he pulled her and she fell into his chest, his arms circling around her. Dru was in a bit of a predicament now, she wanted to dance with him, she really did. His arms were so comforting, and at the same time, she was worried it would lead to other things that she was not ready for just yet. Dru decided to go with her gut and placed her small hand on Grave's shoulder. They started dancing, a little off beat and clumsily, to the soft music. She laid her head on his chest and discreetly let her hand travel over his biceps. Dru really did not want this to be turning her on as much as it was, and so she untangled herself from his arms and moved back to the stove.

When dinner was ready she set the small table for all it could accompany, two. Graves sat down and frowned at her. Dru raised her eyebrows questionably at him, though when he did not answer she just lowered her head and began eating. The music was still playing lightly in the background and it made Dru feel like she was in a nicer place than just her shabby home in the middle of America. They both raised their heads at the same time and just stared at each other, meanwhile the music was coming to a crescendo, when the song reached its apex they both stood up suddenly. Their chairs scraped loudly against the linoleum floor. It was as if some un-natural forced was pulling them closer to each other, when Graves abruptly turned on his heal and excused himself, muttering something about needing to use the bathroom.

For the rest of the night they cleaned the kitchen and watched television in near silence. Then, finally Dru said he was going to bed. She had already shown Graves his room when he had first come over and so she was sure he would find his way again, without her. Dru lay in bed thinking about the strange night she had had. She was angry with herself for not keeping her emotions n check, even though she was not even sure what those emotions were. Moreover, she was confused by the dancing and the staring, and the way her skin felt on fire whenever Graves was near her. When she heard heavy footstep coming up the stairs she turned on her side and closed her eyes. There was a light knock on her door, which she ignored. Graves, however, did not. He opened the door a small amount and whispered good night to Dru She was touched by his thoughtfulness, though she continued to pretend to sleep without returning his wishes.

**~0~**

_(Grave's POV)_

Graves was awakened by bright light streaming in his eyes. He looked angrily at the windows, cursing himself for forgetting to close the blinds. He was about to get up when something stopped him. He looked down, "Oh shit." He spat out when he saw the bulge in his pyjama pants. He made his way quickly to the bathroom, thankful that Dru was still asleep. Turning on the shower, he let the water cascade over his body and took care of himself. He could not do it without the thought of Dru's lips on him, which made him very aggravated. After last night, he wasn't quite sure where they stood. He was angry at her for not dancing with him, though he knew it was more a sign of how little trust she had in him rather than the fact that she did not want to dance with him. He dried himself off and went downstairs, to find Dru making scrambled eggs. She turned and smiled at him, suddenly he decided to let her off the hook. He was sure she had her reasons to not completely trust him. They said good morning to each other and had a long laugh, slowly the tension between them ebbed away.

Once Dru had finished cooking breakfast, they sat at the table again to eat it. A few minutes into their breakfast they were interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the front door. Graves turned to Dru and looked at her, desperately and silently asking her what to do.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Also sorry for the cliffhanger, and also I know I've been away for a long time. My life has been really busy and stressful (family court case, had to make some big decisions that I will carry with me for the rest of my life) Nothing too serious, don't worry, ahaha. I'm thinking of continuing my Infernal Devices fanfic as well, thoughts? **

**Byyee mwah**


End file.
